


Like The Horses Do

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Series: FE3H Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (minimal) Spanking, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, F/M, Not-So-Innocent Flayn, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Written for the light FE3H Kinkmeme!"Flayn & a partner of your choice getting it on together and getting walked in on by Seteth[,] cause we all know Flayn ain't no kid and isn't nearly as innocent as she seems..."Cyril and Flayn get together in the stables for a quickie, except Flayn doesn't shout "Daddy" as quietly as she thinks she does...
Relationships: Cyril/Flayn (Fire Emblem)
Series: FE3H Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	Like The Horses Do

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I don't have a Daddy kink

“Cyril!” Flayn gasped as he pushed her into the empty stable. “Somebody shall come past and spot us if we are in here!”

“Nobody’s around. They’re all busy at the strategy meeting.” It was true. Flayn had feigned a stomach ache, which got her tucked up in bed by the ever-doting Seteth, and Cyril volunteered to clean the stables. Everyone else was in a meeting with Byleth, and it would be unlikely any of them would come out.

“But sti–” Her words were hidden by Cyril’s lips meeting hers unexpectedly, and her hands quickly slipped between his legs to squeeze his bulge growing against his trousers. “Mmm…” His hands stroked up and down her sides, and soon brushed against her breasts as she ground into him. Her lips felt soft and wet, and he wondered how soft they’d be when they were covered in his cum after he’d finished fucking her.

“Flayn,” he whispered as they parted, “I had no idea you were so excited for today.”

“It’s so hard to get Brother to leave me alone,” she admitted, “and my fingers have been inside my pussy all day getting ready for your cock.”

“Flayn…” Cyril hissed and got to work untying the bow on the back of her dress. When they’d started seeing each other in secret, he had no idea that sweet, innocent Flayn was so sex-hungry, but it only took a few minutes before he’d found her pawing at his abs, knowing just how to set him alight. He dropped the bow to the floor, and got to work removing her dress as she started on his clothes. Soon, he was only in his ever-tightening smallclothes, and Flayn was completely nude as he dropped her dress to the ground.

“Surprise!” She hadn’t worn anything under her dress, and Cyril felt himself tighten even more as he eyed her small breasts and adorable nipples.

“Mmm, Flayn…” He moved towards her, but soon she was on her knees, working his smallclothes off and cock into her mouth. He groaned as he felt her tongue slip over his length, and he found himself thrusting into her mouth as her throat encapsulated his tip. She was cock-hungry, he’d learned after many sexcapades around the monastery, and it was easily one of his favourite things to do, have her sucking on him with reckless abandon. He came easily the first few times, but he’d built up a strength over time, and now could easily spend the better part of half an hour with her mouth on him.

Today was one of those days. Her initial bout of fervour was replaced with lazy strokes, building him up slowly as her tongue flitted about his base and balls. He loved the tingle her tongue sent up his balls, and the way his cock throbbed as she’d gently suck on them, one ball at a time. She’d squeeze him occasionally, making his knees weak, but he knew he wouldn’t fall over until she was ready to make him come. After all, she’d worked out far too quickly how to press his buttons.

A lick here, a lick there. Cyril groaned as his cock ached for her touch, and then sighed as her mouth covered his tip again. There she was, in another fit of sucking. Her spit dribbled down his length, but it didn’t matter as soon his entire cock was in her mouth, stretching her lips out. He was certain he wasn’t a well endowed young man, but the way Flayn looked on his cock made him feel as if he was as big as the stallions a few pens over. She took him all the way, and choked a little bit as Cyril moaned, louder this time.

“Choke on me Flayn, choke on me…” She obliged, and soon the air was filled with musk and the sounds of Flayn’s tiny throat taking him as far as she could. Cyril loved the sounds, the feelings, the knowledge that Flayn was getting wetter and wetter with each lick, and he thrust gently into her mouth as she sucked harder.

“Mmmmm,” she groaned as she slid a finger to her slit, bordered by soft green hairs. Seteth would have a fit if Flayn shaved her privates, but Cyril liked her hair just fine the way it was. It was soft, and it looked so good when it was full of cum, hers or his. Anyway, her moaning was sending ripples through Cyril’s body, and he doubted he’d ever get tired of her blowjobs. They were so fucking good…

It wasn’t for a while, Cyril’s cock starting to ache something awful, when Flayn pried her mouth off him. “Cyril, may I ask you a favour?”

“Anything,” he gasped, cock throbbing.

“May I ride your cock?” Cyril groaned, and Flayn grinned. “Shall I take that as a yes?”

“Please…” Cyril lay himself on the ground outside the stable door, and Flayn blushed.

“If somebody was to come past, they would see me riding your cock…”

“And nobody’s coming, except you and me.” Flayn giggled at his innuendo, and his heart beat faster. “What, you scared?”

“I am not scared!” All concerns forgotten, Flayn immediately made for his cock, and was soon pushing the head into her tight pussy before Cyril could even react. “Mmm… your cock is so thick…” She bit her lip at him, and he groaned.

“Flayn,” he whispered, admittedly a bit nervous himself at being walked in on, “if you wanna stop, just say the word.”

“Herring?” Flayn whispered their safe word, and Cyril nodded. “Okay… is it alright if I call you daddy again?”

That word… Cyril remembered the first time she said it while they fucked, and the fact he immediately came inside her, loving the lightheadedness that overcame him. When Manuela said it to a lover while drunk, it was gross, but Flayn? Of fucking course he wanted her to say it, of fucking course he needed that rush of adrenaline when they fucked.

“If you wanna,” Cyril tried to say nonchalantly, but as his cock throbbed against Flayn’s entrance, she giggled.

“You like it when I say that, do you not?”

Cyril nodded, mouth dry, and Flayn giggled, before settling herself down onto him. He groaned, feeling her wetness envelop him, and soon they found a rhythm, his hips bouncing against hers, her tits bouncing with each thrust. 

“Like that, baby?” Flayn squeaked as he gave a couple of hard thrusts, and moaned as his thumb found its way to her clitoris.

“Yes Daddy…” She contracted around his cock as she whispered that word to him, and he groaned, feeling his cock throb. “Ungh…”

“Tell Daddy what you want,” Cyril said more confidently, feeling that same lightheaded feeling overcome him. “Come on, baby…”

“I want my Daddy to… ngh, Daddy… please…” Her words got more confused, but her hips didn’t let up; if anything, she was bouncing on him more ferociously as his thumb drew circles on her clit.

“What do ya want, baby?” It was strange calling her baby, he knew, as her appearance definitely suggested she was only a bit younger than him (if she aged at all), but he wasn’t about to argue when she moaned again.

“Daddy, please… touch my clitoris Daddy…” Flayn’s eccentricity was only adding to the sensuality, and his fingers sped up on her as she groaned. “Ahh… Cyril…”

When she said his name after calling him Daddy, it set him off majorly. He thrusted harder into her, and soon they were keeping up a fast rhythm. She was getting closer, and Cyril knew that if he played his cards right, he’d be able to come at the same time as her. In fact, with the monastery being empty, he could possibly get away with making her scream if he fucked and rubbed her hard enough.

“Huh, uh, uh, uh,” he repeated over and over as his cock pumped in and out of her, and he could see her legs tensing up. She was so close… and he could play his trump card. “Who’s your Daddy?”

The effect was instantaneous. Flayn moaned, and whispered, “You are…”

“Louder.” Fuck, he so badly wanted to hear her come, yelling out that he was her daddy…

“You are, Cyril…”

“Louder baby,” he encouraged her. She peeked out the door, empty, and relaxed, letting herself go.

“You are!”

“Louder honey, tell me baby, who’s your fucking daddy?”

“You are, Cyril!” She started to tremble as Cyril’s hands sped up, and he grinned as his thrusts sped up. “Fuck!”

“Who’s your Daddy?” Smack, as his balls slammed into her, and she moaned. “Who’s your Daddy?” He used his free hand, previously on her hips, to spank her, and she squealed, legs tensing up. “Who’s your motherfucking Daddy, Flayn!”

“You aaaaaaaaare!” She screamed, and soon he could feel her pussy squeezing around his cock. “You are, Cyril, eeeeeeeeek!” Juices started spilling out of her, and Cyril groaned as his cock tensed up.

“Fuck Flayn, are you coming for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddyyyyyyyyy!” Her head tilted back, and Cyril couldn’t hold back. With a monster-like groan, he let lose inside her, rope after rope of cum coating her insides and spilling out of her with each thrust.

“Fuck Flayn, fuck Flayn, come for Daddy Flayn…” He groaned, and felt her suddenly go still on top of him as his eyes squeezed shut. “You’re such a good baby girl for your Daddy…”

“Y-Yes…” Flayn had stopped entirely, and Cyril removed his hand from her clit, not knowing what happened until he’d finished coming and looked behind him at the open door.

Seteth.

Cyril immediately jumped up as if scalded, and could barely look at Seteth for fear of seeing his face. He grabbed his smallclothes, put them on in record time, and quickly dressed, not even looking at Flayn.

Flayn however was frozen the minute her orgasm had subsided. She had looked out the stable door, expecting to see the chickens milling about, but instead saw the face of her very own father and felt terror fill her body. Cyril had filled her with load after load, and she could see her father’s eyes look over her body, over the cream-coloured goop leaving her pussy, over the young man having an explosive orgasm underneath her. Cyril had the good sense to jump up and run, but Flayn was frozen, legs apart on the floor, realising her father could see her pussy dripping with a mixture of cum and juice. The humiliation was, well, infinite. She hated the fact that her father most likely heard her calling out for him and came running, only to find out she was fornicating, and, worst of all, calling her lover ‘Daddy.’ Oh Goddess…

“Seteth, it wasn’t what it looked like!” Cyril ran in front of her, and protected her father from seeing her body. “I know it’s weird to hear your sister say that, but there’s a reasonable explanation—”

“I have heard enough.” There was a note of something in his voice, and Flayn could not pinpoint it. “I will… find Manuela, and bring her here to sort you both out. Goddess…” He looked over Flayn again, and looked concerned. “I knew it was only a matter of time, but…”

“Sorry Brother,” Flayn said, head hanging low.

“I will talk to you later.” And with that, he left, leaving Cyril to run to her side and comfort her as she dreaded the punishment awaiting her. She loved being with Cyril, but… her father would most certainly ask her all sorts of questions, and she, for one, was thoroughly humiliated. She couldn’t lie though… she loved being filled up with Cyril’s cum and calling him Daddy though, even though her real ‘Daddy’ had caught her in the act.

**Author's Note:**

> That all being said, please leave kudos if you enjoyed! This was definitely a different style to what I'm used to, so if you all enjoy shorter stories, I might try doing some more in the future! It's definitely fun, if not a bit difficult to fit things in without lengthy exposition.


End file.
